


Alternate Ways

by coininthewishingwell (somnolent_silence)



Series: Beta-Written [1]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Bless Clark's Innocent Soul, Everyone's Afraid Of Klarion, Gen, If Only They Realized This Sooner, No Romance, Short, Swearing, The Justice League Are Idiots, The Villains Can Solve Their Problems, Wally West is The Flash, Written By my Beta, written by a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolent_silence/pseuds/coininthewishingwell
Summary: ... Or, how over 50 years of building stuff on other planets, were ultimately useless.
Wally realizes something very important that could have saved them a lot of trouble.





	

It took Wally West approximately 10 minutes, once out of danger, to find alternate means.

 

These alternative means, made him groan. “Stupid, stupid, stupid!”

 

“Flash,” Diana tried to comfort him, “this isn't on you.”

 

“We are all such idiots!” Wally whirled around, pointing a finger at Batman. “How much money do you have on you, Bats?”

 

Batman raised an eyebrow, though it was reasonably hard to see through the cowl. “A lot... why?”

 

Wally started pacing. “Okay, theoretically,  _ if _ someone had the ability to span over 1 million galaxies with a 20 meter trip, would our situation be fixed?”

 

Everyone straightened, hope in their chests. “I supposes so, why?” Batman asked neutrally.

 

“Okay, okay.” Wally muttered under his breath. “How much money d’ya think we’d have to pay Mirror Master to transport the Thanagarians behind enemy lines?” Batman understood immediately, Groaning, head in hands.

 

“What is it?” Superman asked, worry coloring his tone.

 

Batman looked up at all them, a pained expression on his face. “The villains. How many of us know heros or villains that can transport people across galaxies?”

 

Diana got it second, a groan of her own slipping out. “F*cking Faust, Hades, Zeus, Hermes. Shit.”

 

John picked it up too. “Damn, shit fuck hell. The f*cking Lantern Corp, the joining, any magic user f*cking ever.”

 

Martian Manhunter is too busy contacting Doctor Fate to swear.  


 

Superman understands last, farm boy he is. “Klarion.”

 

Everyone stops muttering. And shudders in unison. “Terrifying idea, don't voice it.” John says curtly.

 

Batman sets up a call to the Thanagarians.

 

 

_--_--_--_

 

 

“Soooo… we get that you really want to kill our planet and all, but we have a better solution. One that takes far less time and effort, and happens to free you lot from the guilt of mass murdering trillions, only to murder trillions more.” Wally makes sure that he’s speaking at normal speed. A grin is slowly spreading across his face.

 

“Do any of you know of a guy called Doctor Fate?”

  
Hawkgirl starts cursing.


End file.
